Crystal, Minnesota
|population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 22151 |population_metro = 2968805 |population_urban = |population_density_km2 = 1479.7 |population_density_sq_mi = 3832.4 |timezone = Central |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = Central |utc_offset_DST = -5 |latd = 45 |latm = 2 |lats = 14 |latNS = N |longd = 93 |longm = 21 |longs = 34 |longEW = W |elevation_m = 272 |elevation_ft = 892 |website = www.ci.crystal.mn.us |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 55422, 55427, 55428, 55429 |area_code = 763 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-14158 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0642518 |footnotes = }} Crystal is a city in Hennepin County, Minnesota, United States. The population was 22,151 at the 2010 census. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Minnesota State Highway 100 and County Road 81 are two of the main routes in the city. Other routes include Douglas Drive North, 36th Avenue North, 42nd Avenue North, and Bass Lake Road. Crystal Airport, a small general aviation field, is located within the city limits. The city is bordered on the north by the city of Brooklyn Park, on the northeast by Brooklyn Center, on the east by Robbinsdale, on the south by Golden Valley, and on the west by New Hope. Crystal has been awarded the "Minnesota Star City" designation for economic development. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 22,151 people, 9,183 households, and 5,640 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 9,634 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 78.1% White, 10.5% African American, 0.7% Native American, 3.9% Asian, 3.0% from other races, and 3.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 6.5% of the population. There were 9,183 households of which 28.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.8% were married couples living together, 12.7% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.0% had a male householder with no wife present, and 38.6% were non-families. 30.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.97. The median age in the city was 38.1 years. 21.6% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.8% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 30.7% were from 25 to 44; 26.5% were from 45 to 64; and 13.7% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 49.2% male and 50.8% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 22,698 people, 9,389 households, and 6,102 families residing in the city. The population density was 3,929.3 people per square mile (1,516.2/km²). There were 9,481 housing units at an average density of 1,641.3 per square mile (633.3/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 88.34% White, 4.20% African American, 0.59% Native American, 3.44% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.03% from other races, and 2.39% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.51% of the population. There were 9,389 households out of which 28.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.9% were married couples living together, 11.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.0% were non-families. 27.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.92. In the city the population was spread out with 22.4% under the age of 18, 7.2% from 18 to 24, 34.6% from 25 to 44, 21.6% from 45 to 64, and 14.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 97.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.8 males. The median income for a household in the city was $48,736, and the median income for a family was $54,738. Males had a median income of $39,494 versus $29,673 for females. The per capita income for the city was $23,163. About 2.5% of families and 4.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.7% of those under age 18 and 3.6% of those age 65 or over. Government The city of Crystal has a Council–Manager form of government. Under this plan, the elected members of the council set the policies for the operation of the city. The council hires a City Manager, who is responsible for the administration of all city business. The City Council consists of seven members, which include a Mayor and six council members. The current Mayor is Jim Adams. Current council members include Laura Libby, John Budziszewski, Mark Hoffmann, Joe Selton, Casey Peak, and Julie Deshler. Politics Crystal is located in Minnesota's 5th congressional district, represented by Minneapolis lawyer Keith Ellison, a Democrat. Education Lionsgate Academy Lionsgate Academy (LGA) is a grade 7–12 public charter school, established in 2008, with a mission to serve students with High-functioning Autism, and those on the autism spectrum in their transition years. In many ways it functions like a typical high school with core academic courses in math, language arts, science and social studies, electives including drama and art and after school clubs in music, legos, photography and news team. The school's address is 3420 Nevada Avenue North in Crystal, in a shared building with the local Cornerstone Church. The Cornerstone Church building was originally built as a middle school before its purchase by the church, making it particularly attractive for Lionsgate Academy. The goal for the graduates of Lionsgate Academy is they will, to the fullest extent possible, move on to further education or gainful employment, live independently, and have meaningful relationships with others. The Lionsgate Academy AIM Program (Achieving Independence and Maturity) is a transitions program for students seeking to become more independent in the area of Independent Living, Employment and Post-Secondary Education. The AIM program serves students from 18–21 years of age. Notable people * Tom Dooher – former president of Education Minnesota, was born in Crystal. * Todd Richards – head coach of the Columbus Blue Jackets of the National Hockey League. * Jeff Schuh – former NFL player, was born in Crystal. References External links * Crystal, MN – Official City Website * Crystal, MN – Official Parks & Recreation Website Category:Cities in Minnesota Category:Cities in Hennepin County, Minnesota Category:Crystal, Minnesota Category:Settlements established in 1866